


A Charming Welcome

by Aoilovesfood



Series: Double the Trouble [24]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birthday, Cute, F/M, Getting Back Together, Presents, Recovery, Surprises, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoilovesfood/pseuds/Aoilovesfood
Summary: Surprise Surprise Its a birthday Byleth will never forget.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Double the Trouble [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473230
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Charming Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Hey, my beloved Goldee's I apologize for the late upload once again. I had a very busy week and It took up most of my writing time. Planning a joint birthday party and preparing six cakes had me all over! Well worry no longer, I've told my family no more parties for the rest of the year lol. Anyway, back to why you are really here. I hope you enjoy this short and sweet upload. It won't be sweet or short the next time we chat. The time has come for the war to begin. GET EXCITED!
> 
> Until next time Goldee's

“I’m gonna head back to my room for now. Thank you for looking after my father Manuela,” Byleth said as she stood up to leave. Manuela nodded her head.

“Of course. He's still doing good, we still haven't figured out what it is that is keeping him asleep. As long as his health doesn't drop, I have faith he will wake up.” 

“Right, thank you.” Byleth stubbled a bit as she went for the exit. She grabbed her head in hopes it would stop spinning. Manuela rushed over to her.

“Professor? Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just a dizzy spell, I’ve been having a few of them lately. I’ll be okay after I get some rest.”

“Are you sure you don't want me to look at you? It won't take too long.”

“No, please, I want you to use all of your resources for my father. I just need to lie down.”

“I think you should take this week off as well. I don't think you will be ready to handle your class so soon.” Byleth laughed softly.

“Nonsense, I’ll be just fine. I won't be able to get out of this funk unless I get back into my usual routine. Thanks for your concern Manuela. Have a good day,” Byleth said as she left the infirmary. As she headed down the hallway she found Felix waiting for her at the end of the hall. Byleth greeted him with a soft smile.

“Professor, please let professor Manuela see if you are alright. You’ll make me worry if you pass out. Just take it easy. We’ve got a month until we graduate. You can take some more time off.”

“Felix, I am doing just fine. How many times must I say this?”

“Well, you don't look to be fine.”

“Are you about to lecture your professor now? That's strange.”

“No, I’m not trying to...it was just a suggestion…” Felix rubbed the back of his head as he blushed. Byleth laughed.

“Of course not. I’m going to retire for the day. I will see you bright and early in class tomorrow.” Byleth said before leaving his side. Felix put his hand on his hip as he watched her go.

“Well you heard it yourself, she still plans on going to class tomorrow,” he said to Claude as he approached him. Claude grabbed his chin. 

“I see, well, we will just have to prepare the classroom then. I hope ‘that’ gets here soon.” Let the rest of the class know that this plan is set in motion. Operation, Teach returns.”

*****

Byleth woke up an hour or so earlier than her normal start for a Monday morning. She was feeling pretty energized compared to her past couple of weeks of exhaustion. She quickly gathered her teaching materials and headed out of her room. As the sun peaked out from the clouds, gently covering the land with its golden blanket, Byleth was met at her door by the head of the Golden Deer house. 

“Good morning Teach. You are looking as radiant as ever.” He slightly sang her name, as he did when he was planning something. Byleth closed the door to her room and greeted her favorite honey-toned boy.

“Good morning to you as well, Claude. Come to see me to the classroom today? “ Claude put his hand on his side as he stood awkwardly.

“Yeah, that and well, I just wanted to check on you. Do you have any plans today?” Byleth side-eyed Claude as they walked towards the classroom.

“Other than teaching my rambunctious class?”

“Haha, yes Teach, other than instructing your lovely Goldee’s.” Byleth blushed, pulling her hair behind her ear. 

“Why do you ask? I won't be going on any more dates any time soon,” she spoke quietly before reaching the door to the Golden Deer room. Claude let a smile creep across his face.

“We could not call it a date. We could be just a student and professor, sitting preferably at a table for two, under the night sky, candles lit all around, petals spread, maybe someone paid to play music in the background, our favorite foods spread about on a wide table, maybe wearing something a bit more...comfortable, something small. But, we won't call it a date,” he said as he winked at her. Byleth shook her head at the thought. 

“That's very clearly a date whether you say it or not! I can't believe I just sat here and listened to this. I need to get ready to start class. I’m going in now,” she said as she went to open the door. Claude put his hand on his side and nodded.

“By all means, head on in Teach.” Upon entering the classroom, Byleth was welcomed with confetti and her rowdy Golden Deer students.

“Welcome back Professor!” Byleth stood in the doorway, frozen as the confetti covered her hair. Her shocked expression made the class laugh.

“What is that face for Professor? You look like you’ve seen a ghost!” Hilda chuckled. Lysithea was laughing as well, however, she did not take kindly to Hilda’s joke.

“There isn't a ghost is there? It's light out.” Marianne was the only one who heard her comment and reassured her silently. Byleth was surveying the classroom in her frozen state. There was food on all the tables. Raphael had already started eating. Decorations all over. The room was just about transformed. 

“What is happening?” Byleth let slip out her mouth. Claude gently held Byleth’s shoulders.

“Can't you tell? We missed you Teach. And also…” he left her side to stand with the rest of the class. “Alright, you guys. All at once. One. Two. Three…”

“Happy Birthday!” Byleth dropped her materials for class, covering her face. She had forgotten herself.

“You guys...I can't believe you all knew…”

“Claude was the one who found out,” Felix said as he picked up her paperwork, “A few days after we settled the Kronya, Solon business, Claude mentioned that your birthday was coming up. It also happened to be the day you planned on coming back to teach us.”

“He planned it to be even grander than this but after the last time Claude planned a feast well, he was up to no good. Seteth would not agree to let us set up the dining hall,” Hilda added. “Even though he knew it was for you, Professor. He settled for letting us set up our classroom. And we had to provide the food ourselves!” Claude stepped closer to Byleth.

“Let’s not bore you with all the details, Teach. We got something for you though,” he said proudly as he handed her a small box and an envelope. Byleth reluctantly took her gift.

“Claude I swear, this better not be one of your pranks,” she said seriously. Claude laughed at her assumption.

“Now Teach, did I sing your name just now?” He wasn't scheming this time, he did not sing her name as he always did when he was up to something. Byleth began to open up the envelope.

“You guys, what has-” she stopped speaking to read her note.

Happy Birthday Teach! Thank you for choosing to instruct our class. You, without a doubt, have turned us into the top house. Time after time we have come out on top and we have proven ourselves as the rowdy class who can barely sit through lectures. Our growth is 100% due to your guidance and knowledge. When I feel I’ve just about figured you out, you amaze me time and time again. With you on my, scratch that, our side, no one can stand in our way. We are so very happy to have you back in class as well. With that being said,

Welcome Back, Teach. And Happy Birthday.

Byleth looked up from the small note. Claude winked at her, silently informing her that the note was just from him. He put his hand on his side.

“The gift, we all kind of pitched in. Something to officially commemorate you joining the Golden Deer House,” Claude announced. Byleth took a few moments to herself before opening up her small gift box. Inside, she found a gold bracelet. Upon further inspection, it was a charm bracelet. There was a sword, a fork, a book, a heart, and in the center, the Golden Deer Insignia. Byleth took the charm bracelet out the box and held it in her hands.

“We wanted to put a bunch more on there but you came back pretty soon so we couldn't get any more made up in time,” Hilda explained happily. “You mainly use a sword so we got that. The fork is because you love to eat. The book is because you are like the best professor ever. The heart is because we all love you. And Claude got that insignia made in the form of a charm for you. Yours truly put it all together,” she said proudly. The Golden Deer class patiently waited for Byleth’s response. To which she answered with tears rolling down her cheeks.

“This is beautiful. Thank you so much. I love it, and I love you all too. Even though you can get out of hand, I wouldn't want to be in any other house.” Claude helped her put the bracelet on.

“Welcome back,” Claude said softly as he kissed the back of her hand, “Teach.”

After enjoying her surprise party with her students, Byleth took a walk to the cemetery. She had a few Lilies in hand as she approached her mother's grave. The wind blew gently as she placed the flowers on the grave.

“Well mom, today 21 years ago, you decided to save my life instead of your own. I wish we both could have made it so that I can properly thank you. If it were not for you, I wouldn't be able to experience the world. I was supposed to come here with dad, but he still hasn't woken up. This may sound a bit selfish but, I don't want him to leave me yet. So if somehow, someway you can reach him. Tell dad to come back soon. His daughter misses him so very much. If you can hear me, just know that even though I’ve never known you, I love you. And thank you again,” Byleth spoke softly as tears began to well up. She began to wipe the tears from her eyes and felt the coolness of her golden bracelet tap against her skin.

“I should be thanking her as well,” Byleth turned quickly to the sound of a very familiar voice. One in which she had not heard in some time. “She gave me an amazing daughter.” Byleth ran quickly to hug her father.

“Dad!”

“Hey kiddo,” Jeralt greeted as he hugged his daughter.

“Wha- Ho- When did you get up?”

“Around thirty minutes or so ago.”

“Aren't you still hurt? You slept for a long time, we didn't know when you would wake up.”

“All of my wounds are healed, in fact, I feel a bit stronger now,” he said as he flexed his muscles. Byleth released her hold on her father and laughed. “I was out for some time wasn't I?”

“A whole month! The students have a month left of classes until they graduate.” It was quiet between the two for a moment.

“I’m sorry I had you worried for a bit there. Looks like those two have kept their word and looked after you.” Byleth blushed slightly.

“So you are the reason they’ve been friendly towards each other. I had no idea,” Byleth scratched her head. Jeralt reached for his daughter.

“Before I shame your mother for forgetting,” he grabbed the back of her head and gently kissed her forehead. “Happy Birthday By.” Byleth hugged her dad again.

“Welcome back Dad.”


End file.
